Painful
by Ao Panda
Summary: Tuhan memang menyimpan banyak misteri, termasuk alasan takdir maupun cinta. Namun, kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa sakit tentang hal itu?. Dari sebuah ingatan yang menyakitkan dan perasaan yang terbagi 2, apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku saat ini?.
1. Chapter 1 Tanpa Ingatan

**Painful **

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Pairing: KarinKazune, KarinJin.**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort,Angst.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GaJe.**

* * *

Summary:

Tuhan memang menyimpan banyak misteri, termasuk tentang takdir maupun cinta. Namun, kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa sakit tentang hal itu?.

Dari sebuah ingatan yang menyakitkan dan perasaan yang terbagi 2, apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku saat ini?.

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tanpa Ingatan**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning matahari tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien, ia memperhatikan wajah perempuan yang tengah terbaring kritis di sebelahnya. "Tidak asing, sepertinya aku pernah mengenal orang ini. Tapi. . . dimana?" gumamnya pelan.

Bila diingat, perempuan ini tampak begitu menderita pada saat waktu itu. Ia tampak seperti orang gila! Ia berteriak terus menerus, tanpa henti.

_**Flashback: on**_

_Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, untung saat itu Kazune telah membawa payung. Sambil membawa belanjaan di tangannya Kazune berjalan pulang ke rumah. _

_Matanya tanpa sadar menjelajahi tiap detail yang menarik di setiap jalan, ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk beberapa yang ia lihat ada hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari matanya, seorang perempuan dengan lemahnya berjalan di tengah jalan. _

"_Dia gila! Walau jalan sepi, jika ada mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi ia akan mati," dengus Kazune dingin, ia tidak menyangka ada orang sebodoh itu. _

_Kazune tidak terlalu peduli lagi, ia lebih memilih melihat daun yang berjatuhan dari dahannya dari pada perempuan itu. Tapi selang beberapa menit saat Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya, perempuan itu mulai beteriak tidak jelas. _

_Perempuan itu menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat, seakan ia tidak dapat menanggung semua beban dan masalahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. _

_Brukk. . ._

_**Flashback: off**_

"Kazune," panggil Michiru pelan, membuat Kazune tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Karena melihat Kazune yang tengah melamun, ia putuskan untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini, Michi?" tanya Kazune heran melihat kedatangan Michiru yang tiba-tiba itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memberi tahu Michiru bahwa dia disini. _'mungkin Hinata,'_ gumam Kazune dalam hati.

"Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan, emh. . orang yang kau rawat itu bagaimana?" tanya Michiru balik sambil menatap perempuan yang tengah terbaring kritis.

"Masih kritis, aku tidak tahu kapan ia bisa sadar," ujar Kazune nyaris tak terdengar. Rasanya saat mulutnya akan berkata kritis sangat sulit, membuat tenggorokkannya tercekat.

" Hah. . .aku memang tidak mengerti hubunganmu dengan perempuan ini, tapi melihat tatapanmu kepadanya kau pasti merasa khawatir dan sedih." Terang Michiru jujur.

[][][][][][]

"Semakin hari. . detak jantungnya melemah. Ini berbahaya, dia bisa saja terancam mati." Terang dokter itu serius, ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menolong pasiennya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk.

"Tidak ada cara menolongnya? Pasti adakan?" tanya Kazune bersikeras untuk meyakinkan dokter untuk terus berusaha. Ia yakin, bahwa perempuan itu bisa sadar.

"Maaf, aku bukan Tuhan. Ini sudah 1 minggu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," jelas dokter itu kepada Kazune, mendengar itu membuat Kazune hanya terdiam tidak berkomentar.

[][][][][][]

Tercium bau obat yang menyengat juga rasa pusing yang menjalar di kepala, ingin rasanya Karin membuka matanya, tapi sangat sulit. '_Sial! Semua badanku seperti mati rasa,_' rutuknya dalam hati tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk bangun.

Silau cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela membuat karin harus mengejapkan matanya berulang kali, ia mencoba untuk duduk agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Karin entah dengan siapa, tidak ada orang disini.

Ruangan serba putih dan bersih ini mengingatkan dengan suatu tempat, seperti rumah sakit? Karin mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

[][][][][][]

_Cklek. ._

Dengan pelan Kazune membuka pintu lalu menutupnya, tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat ini ia kecewa. Perempuan itu akan mati, padahal mungkin masih ada harapan untuk hidup.

"Kau siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan nada serak dan berat.

_Deg. ._

Rasanya jantung Kazune akan copot, ia benar-benar kaget. Bukannya tidak ada orang lain disini selain dia dan perempuan yang tengah kritis itu.

'_Mungkin Hinata, tapi suaranya lembut tidak serak dan berat seperti itu!'_ pikir Kazune, lagipula dia pasti sibuk berkencan bersama Michiru jadi sangat tidak mungkin ia kesini.

'_Kalau Michi, dia pasti tidak waras berubah menjadi perempuan' _ Kazune merinding membayangkan Michiru berubah menjadi perempuan, pasti menjijikan.

'_Atau Jin? Tidak mungkin! Apa dia tidak sayang nyawa? Dia kan rivalku!'_ Kazune tahu bahwa Jin tidak akan pernah menemuinya, mereka selalu bersaing dari kecil dalam hal apapun.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" ulang orang itu lagi nadannya kini sudah sedikit teratur.

Dengan cepat Kazune menoleh, matanya membulat seketika. Orang yang tidak terduga sekarang bicara padanya, perempuan itu akhirnya sadar. Mata biru Kazune terpaku pada mata hijau milik orang itu.

"Kau. . kau telah sadar?" Kazune menatap orang itu tidak percaya, rasanya semua ini seperti mimpi bagi Kazune

[][][][][][]

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, apakah ia terlihat seperti hantu? Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh orang di depannya ini sangat berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau kaget melihatku? Kau itu siapa?" tanya orang itu untuk ke tiga kalinya kepada Kazune yang tengah mematung menatapnya.

"Semua orang akan kaget melihat orang kritis selama 1 minggu yang dinyatakan dokter akan mati tiba-tiba sadar," dengus Kazune sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hiperbolis, lalu?" tanya orang itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Kazune balik sambil menyipitkan matanya tidak senang.

"Kau itu siapa, _baka_?" tanya Karin untuk kesekian kalinya dengan menaikkan 1 oktaf suaranya.

'_Baka? Apa perempuan ini sudah gila, aku dikatakan bodoh? Mata orang ini benar-benar sudah rusak'_ rutuk Kazune dalam hati, walau tidak niat Kazune masih menjawab "Aku Kazune," jawabnya dengan nada malas. Kesan pertemuan Kazune dengan perempuan ini benar-benar buruk.

[][][][][][]

Karin belum bisa berdiri, kakinya belum berfungsi dengan baik. Ia mendengus, sepertinya ia tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat. Padahal ia ingin berjalan-jalan, rasanya sedikit bosan terus berada di atas kasur putih pucat ini.

"Hei, kau bisa berhenti? Nanti kau jatuh, kau belum bisa berdiri," ujar Kazune sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Dengan cepat Kazune meletakkan nampan berisi makanan lalu menolong Karin untuk duduk kembali ke kasur.

"Kau aneh . . kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal," ujar Karin mengerutkan dahinya menatap Kazune tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi. . siapa namamu? Kau ingat, bukan?" tanya Kazune yang tetap sibuk pada pekerjaannya, yaitu mempersiapkan makanan untuk Karin.

"Ya aku ingat, namaku Karin. Namun, untuk yang lain aku tidak ingat. Semuanya tampak samar-samar," terang Karin jujur, kepalanya sedikit pusing tiap ingin mengingat masa lalunya.

"Jangan kau paksa, kau lupa ingatan! Itu berbahaya bagi kondisimu," cegah Kazune sebelum Karin memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat masa lalunya.

"Baiklah, kau sangat pemaksa atau terlalu khawatir kepadaku?" tanya Karin sedikit mendengus menatap Kazune.

"Kau terlalu cerewet sebagai perempuan! Cepat makan makananmu ini, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Tubuhmu masih lemah!" dengus Kazune balik sambil memberikan makanan untuk Karin secara memaksa tentunya.

"Aku anggap kau tipe orang dari kedua pilihan itu," ujar Karin sambil menghelah napas panjang, lalu dengan tidak niat memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

[][][][][][]

"Dokter, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat? Apa. . ini karena adanya tekanan yang berat dalam dirinya?" tanya Kazune pelan, matanya menatap dokter dengan serius.

"Kurasa itu bisa saja terjadi, dari hasil pemeriksaan kondisinya baik-baik saja namun sepertinya dia pernah operasi jantung, emh. . jantungnya adalah jantung buatan jadi dia ti-"

"Tidak boleh terlalu tertekan dan juga terlalu lelah bukan?" potong Kazune atas perkataan dokter.

"Begitulah. . aku yakin kau tahu, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya dokter itu penasaran keningnya berkerut, mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Kazune diam.

"Ah. . maaf aku mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tidak usah kau pikirkan Kazune!" ujar dokter itu tidak enak sambil diiringin tawa tidak jelas.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa hubungan dengan dia?" ujar Kazune mirip seperti sedang menggumam.

"Apa mak-sudmu Kazune?"

[][][][][][]

"Karin," panggil Kazune pelan, ia memanggil antara melamun dan sadar seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

". . ."

Merasa janggal perkataannya tidak dijawab oleh Karin, Kazune lalu menaikkan suara 1 oktaf untuk memanggil Karin lagi.

"Karin! Apa kau mendengarku? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," dengus Kazune sambil menepuk bahu Karin membuat perempuan itu terkejut.

"Oh. . kau bilang apa tadi Kazune? Emh. . aku tidak dengar," Karin langsung tersadar dari keasikannya sendiri melamun menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku memanggilmu, kau sedang apa? Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi membuat Karin harus memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau bertanya atau apa? Emh. . bunga matahari ini sedikit layu, apa tidak dirawat?" tanya Karin balik mengalihkan pembicaran yang tidak ingin dibahas saat ini-ingatannya yang memnyebalkan itu.

"Hentikan pengalihan membicaraan tidak penting itu, apa kau mulai ingat sesuatu, hnm?" tanya Kazune penasaran, ia ingin tahu tentang apa yang Karin pikirkan. Mungkin saat ini ingatan Karin sudah mulai pulih, ia harus bertemu keluarganya dan harus tahu keadaan Karin saat ini.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat bunga matahari dimana-mana, sebuah tempat yang bagus seperti rumah dengan nuansa klasik berwarna putih," pikir Karin mencoba mengingat tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan bunga matahari itu.

"Keluarga? Apa kau ingat tentang keluargamu? Err. . kau pasti penasaran dengan orang tuamu, bukan?" Kazune mencoba membuat Karin mengingat tentang keluarganya.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk mengingat masa lalu. Sama sekali tidak tertarik, yang tadi hanya kebetulan belaka aku bisa mengingat," ujar Karin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan?" tanya Kazune heran _'Kenapa ada orang seperti dia? Apa bagusnya hidup tanpa ingatan?'_ pikir Kazune aneh.

"Entahlah, aku. . memang tidak ingat apapun tapi itu lebih baik. Aku merasa bebas tanpa beban, jika aku ingat semuanya namun akhirnya sangat menyakitkan. . . itu akan membuat diriku menjadi lebih buruk," terang Karin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kazune tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun, Kazune," ujar Karin dengan tatapan kosong.

. .To Be Continued. .

* * *

**~A**rea **A**utor **N**gebacot~

Terima kasih yang udah ngebaca cerita GaJe ini, walaupun menurut Ao masih garing dan alurnya datar mungkin chapter 2 ama 3 lebih kerasa (mungkin yak, jangan paksa -,-).

Harapannya ingin buat yang ber_genre_ humor, tapi dipikir-pikir Ao sangat payah dalam membuat cerita seperti itu T.T.

Ano, kalau berkenan reviews ya! (Biar cepet update kalau gak ada yang reviews mending di delete dah 0,0)

. . . . . . . . . .

Ao

. . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2 Penyangkalan

**Painful **

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Pairing: KarinKazune, KarinJin (dan beberapa pairing tambahan).**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort,Angst.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GaJe.**

* * *

Summary:

Tuhan memang menyimpan banyak misteri, termasuk alasan takdir maupun cinta. Namun, kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa sakit tentang hal itu?. Dari sebuah ingatan yang menyakitkan dan perasaan yang terbagi 2, apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku saat ini?.

_**-Ralat atas chapter 1:**_

"Kenapa kau datang kesini, Michi?" tanya Kazune heran melihat kedatangan Michiru yang tiba-tiba itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memberi tahu Michiru bahwa dia disini. _'mungkin Hinata,'_ gumam Kazune dalam hati. (harusnya Himeka)

'_Mungkin Hinata, tapi suaranya lembut tidak serak dan berat seperti itu!'_ pikir Kazune, lagipula dia pasti sibuk berkencan bersama Michiru jadi sangat tidak mungkin ia kesini. (kesalahan seperti diatas).

_. .Gomen. ._

_**Happy Reading!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Penyangkalan**

Karin mengatupkan bibirnya perlahan, dengan pasti ia menampakkan senyum penuh arti miliknya menatap Kazune dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Kau gila! Ingatan adalah sebuah kunci kebahagiaan untuk hidup, tapi kau lebih memilih melupakannya. Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan?" dengus Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan mengatakan bahwa pilihan yang dipilih Karin merupakan hal paling konyol di dunia ini.

"Aku sadar sekali, bahkan bila kau berkata untuk membunuhku apa bila aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun. .aku tidak akan mau **K-a-z-u-n-e, **aku harap kau mencatat perkataanku itu!" Karin tersenyum manis sambil menekan setiap huruf dalam nama Kazune, mendengar itu Kazune hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati _'Dia benar-benar sudah sangat terlampau gila!'_.

[][][][][][]

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang perempuan manis yang khawatir dengan orang di sebelahnya, matanya terlihat redup dan sayu seakan dapat merasakan perasaan sedih yang dirasakan orang itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa ada yang janggal," dengan berat Kazune tersenyum tipis menandakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, ia tidak ingin perempuan itu berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku tahu. . Ka-zune tidak akan cerita," dengan ringannya tanpa rasa terluka akibat kebohongan Kazune Himeka tersenyum, ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk Kazune bercerita kepadanya. Toh, walau Himeka mau Kazune tetap akan bungkam.

"Hnm, terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, helaan napas hanya menjadi pengisi kekosongan ini. Rasanya janggal bila Kazune maupun Himeka berbicara sesantai ini padahal biasanya mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan hanya bertemu waktu pagi dan sore.

"Ano. . bagaimana keadaan perempuan yang tengah kritis itu? a-ku dengar dari Michi_-kun_ ke-adaannya memburuk," dengan ragu-ragu Himeka bertanya tentang keadaan perempuan yang dirawat Kazune beberapa hari ini, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orangnya dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Dia sudah sadar, keadaannya mulai mem-"

"Benarkah? A-aku sangat senang mendengarnya, err. .aku ingin menjenguknya Kazune," entah datang darimana Himeka langsung histeris senang, suaranya yang lembut hilang ditelan suara keras karena rasa senangnya.

"Itu. . Himeka a-"

"Apakah ia orang yang baik?"

"emh. . sebe-"

"Apa ia suka berteman dengan orang yang seperti aku, Kazune?"

"Dia sepertinya su-"

"Aku ingin se-"

"Himeka! Bisakah kau mendengar perkataanku sebentar saja, kenapa kau punya sikap seperti Michiru?" dengan frustasinya Kazune berteriak kepada Himeka, hal tersebut sangat jarang sekali ia lakukan. Michiru benar-benar memiliki dampak yang buruk bagi Himeka.

"A-ano. . aku minta maaf Kazune, aku terlalu ber-semangat," dengan muka memerah menahan malu Himeka kembali kedirinya yang semula, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu!.

[][][][][][]

Hujan turun lebatnya ditemani dengan suara petir di luar sana menimbulkan bunyi gemuruh dan suara air yang keras membuat Karin ingin tertawa lebar _'bahkan, hujanpun bisa membuat aku semakin buruk. . ia memang benar-benar perusak suasana_'.

Sesekali ia melihat jam putih kecil di sebelahnya dengan enggan, Karin tidak bisa tidur atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tidur. Semuanya terjadi karena mimpi buruk yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, ia terlihat berantakan sekali. Matanya memandang kosong tanpa pikiran dan napasnya tidak teratur.

"Kalau saja aku tidak bermimpi buruk tentang orang sialan yang tidak ku kenal itu! Aku pasti tidak seperti," Karin berkata dengan nada dingin menutup matanya sambil merasakan perasaan sakit dalam dirinya.

"Jin. . siapa dia sebenarnya?" dengus Karin dengan nada menahan kesal, menyebut nama itu membuatnya semakin hilang kendali dan dalam sekaligus ia merasakan rasa sakit dan marah secara bersamaan.

[][][][][][]

Suasana rumah yang biasanya sepi di hari minggu kini berubah 180 derajat, suara heboh dari Himeka dan Michiru menggema hampir ke seluruh ruangan membuat Kazune mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan malas ia menuju sumber suara itu, Himeka dan Michiru tampaknya sibuk sekali di dapur. Mereka dari tadi berbicara tidak jelas tentang sesuatu hal.

"Tidak mungkin Michi_-kun_, Kazune. . Kazune suka orang itu!" Himeka tidak percaya atas pernyataan yang Michiru katakan, rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin sekali terjadi.

"Aku tidak berbohong kok Hime! Aku tidak mungkin membohongi pacarku sendiri," Michiru menggeleng pelan seakan tidak terima atas ketidak percayaan Himeka.

"Aku harap kalian tidak menggosip sambil menghancurkan dapur, tapi. . nyatanya itu tidak mungkin, bukan?" dengan nada sinis Kazune menatap Michiru dan Himeka tidak senang.

"Kami hanya memasak Kazune, err. . sambil bercerita," Michiru tertawa garing menatap Kazune dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Katakan apa bedanya bercerita yang kau maksud dengan menggosip," dengus Kazune memutar bola matanya bosan,

[][][][][][]

"Aku tidak sabar sekali!" Himeka terus mengucapkan perkataan itu berulang kali sepanjang jalan, bibirnya tersenyum simpul membayangkan orang yang bernama Karin itu mungkin bisa menjadi teman dekat.

"Aku bosan. . kau terus mengulang perkataan itu dari tadi," desah Kazune menutup telinganya, ia berharap mereka cepat sampai di rumah sakit agar Himeka berhenti mengoceh dengan mengulangi kalimat yang sama.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Ada yang a-aku lupakan," Himeka berteriak panik dan wajahnya kini berubah pucat sekali, ia menepuk pelan dahinya akan kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Ada apa Hime?" Michiru yang dari tadi hanya memainkan _handphonen_nya mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku pergi sebentar, aku lupa beli bunga untuk Karin!" seru Himeka heboh sendiri, ia meninggalkan Kazune dan Michiru yang memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu! Apa inginku temani?" tawar Michiru sedikit dengan suara keras agar Himeka dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja. . a-"

"Kalau mau beli bunga sebaiknya beli bunga matahari, mungkin dia akan suka," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba dengan suara yang tidak begitu keras. Mendengar itu Himeka tersenyum, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Michiru di dapur memang benar.

[][][][][][]

Perempuan berambut biru kelam ini bingung, terlalu banyak bunga matahari yang bisa ia pilih. Harusnya tadi ia bertanya jenis bunga matahari apa yang Karin sukai, bukannya kabur seakan sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"_Baka,_ se-sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku. . memang bodoh! Err. . aku tidak mengerti tentang masalah bunga matahari," Himeka mendesah pelan, bibirnya terkatup begitu saja. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang datar, tangannya dengan pelan menepuk bahu Himeka.

"Ano. . aku bingung, menurutmu apa jenis bunga matahari yang bagus?" tanya Himeka sambil menunjuk pelan gerombolan bunga matahari di depannya dengan penuh kepasraan.

"Haha, kau aneh! Tentu saja semua bunga matahari itu bagus, aku bahkan suka semuanya," perempuan berambut coklat di depan Himeka terkikik geli, benar-benar polos sekali pertanyaan Himeka tadi.

"Eh. .ja-jadi aku a. .neh ya?" dengan sedikit kecewa Himeka menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu dengan serius.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tapi jika kau mau _moonwalker _ini indah menurutku. Emh. . tapi keputusan ada di tangamu," perempuan itu tersenyum tipis lalu ia meninggalkan Himeka yang hanya mematung menatapnya hingga pergi.

"Ha-harusnya tadi. . aku bilang te-rima ka-sih," gumam Himeka pelan.

[][][][][][]

"Kazune," panggil Michiru pelan menatap langit biru di atasnya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Hnm?" Kazune hanya menjawab dengan gumamman tidak jelas, ia sedang tidak niat untuk mengobrol dengan Michiru.

"Apa kau menyukai perempuan itu?" tanya Michiru tiba-tiba dengan nada ingin tahu,

"Siapa?" tanya Kazune balik.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu bukan? Ini tentang Karin," dengus Michiru menatap sebal Kazune.

Berhenti, Kazune berhenti perkataan Michiru berujung dengan nama Karin? Apakah tidak ada nama lain yang menyangkut diotak Michiru?.

"Ti-dak, aku tidak tertarik dengannya," ujar Kazune datar sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti.

"Kenapa kau menyangkal? Ternyata ada orang lain selain miyon yang bisa membuatmu tertarik," gumam Michiru sambil memunculkan seringainya.

"Berhenti bicara, aku tidak ingin dia berpikir yang bukan-bukan. . kita sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar rawatnya, Michi!" dengus Kazune mencoba menghentikan perkataan Michiru yang semakin memojok, lalu dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu.

_Cklek. . ._

Kazune menatap seluruh kamar sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak kacau sekali di ruangan ini. Yang terlihat baik hanya bunga matahari di dalam pot biru, selain itu semuanya tampak hancur dan berantakan.

"Kazune, err. . sepertinya dia kabur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan kemarin dengannya, tapi ini buruk dan. . ada darah di pecahan gelas ini," tunjuk Michiru pada sebuah gelas yang telah menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Hnm, aku. . akan mencarinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan," tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kazune berlari meninggalkan kamar rawat Karin.

[][][][][][]

Himeka berjalan pelan melewati koridor rumah sakit, ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru karena sebenarnya memang tidak boleh membuat keributan di rumah sakit, tapi kalau Himeka tetap melakukannya ia akan diusir sebelum bertemu dengan Karin.

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, tampak seseorang yang dikenal Himeka berlari dengan sangat cepat. Hal itu membuat orang itu mau tak mau bertabrakan dengan Himeka.

_Duagh. ._

_Brakk. ._

"Akh. . kenapa Kazune me-nabrakku? Tidak boleh berlari di koridor rumah sakit, Kazune!" rintih Himeka kesakitan, gara-gara Kazune hampir saja bunga matahari ini rusak.

"Karin hilang Himeka, ia kabur!"

[][][][][][]

* * *

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinued

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

******Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan dalam cerita ini! **

**-Ao-**


End file.
